


Quality Guaranteed - or - Special Delivery

by the_purple_tape



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Peaches - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Strangers to Lovers, hot deliveryman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_tape/pseuds/the_purple_tape
Summary: sex in the time of covid-19...what can you do?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 47
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is fiction, written during my child's quiet rest today. Quarantine makes us do crazy, imaginative things. I don't know how to do tags...someone help me please???

He had eaten the last slice of the last frozen pizza, he hadn't used soap in days and was washing his body with the last of conditioner til that ran out...forget about toilet paper. He felt disgusting. He knew so many people had it worse but he needed some supplies, asap, if he was going to continue to shelter in place. He shamelessly added a couple more items to his order and then hit submit. The app showed him a thumbnail pic of his "shopper". He had sunglasses on but looked pretty hot. Timmy hoped he was also patient because Timmy had him going all over town to multiple stores to get him shored up for a couple more weeks in his apartment.

He played some video games and waited for the knock at the door. It finally came about 5 hours later, thank god because Timmy was about ready to eat a mashed up black & brown banana, the last living thing other than himself in the apartment. He took a few long steps to the door and opened it up. There was a man standing there with 4 bags on the floor around his feet and 5 more in his arms - his big, strong arms. Timmy gulped and looked up at the man, who was looking right into his eyes. A few second passed. This man was really hot. Although, Timmy wasn't sure if he was actually as hot as Timmy perceived or if he had just lowered his standards since he hadn't seen another human in 2 weeks. He knew he should reach out and offer to take some of the bags but his throat was too dry to talk. He mumbed "You're a lifesaver." 

The guy grunted in acknowledgement and smirked. "Yeah, I guess I am these days. Would you mind giving me a hand with all this shit?" 

Timmy chuckled and the tension was broken. "Oh! Sure, of course...sorry!" Tim bent down to grab some bags off the hallway floor and was an inch away from the man's hairy, tan, long legs. He slowly stood back up and the man was smiling at him again, his eyes laughing. "Um, come in come in! Can I get you anything for your trouble? You just shopped for me so you know everything i have to offer you...other than a tip I guess? I mean...I guess you're getting paid but i'm assuming its minimal and you're out here risking your life doing the Lord's work...." Timmy rambled. 

"Huh, delivering lube is considered the Lord's work now?" 

Timmy blushed fiercely and winced, he had added that at the last minute and knew he would live to regret it, but regret it even more if he didn't order it. "Oh my god man, I'm sorry you had to pick that up, that's so dumb of me to even think about lube at a time like this."

"I dont know," the man said. "I think this is as good a time as any. I mean, these are crazy days. May as well add a little joy to the pandemic experience where you can."

Well, this is a really hot and relaxed delivery man, Timmy thought. He seemed like he wasn't in a big hurry to leave even after they brought the bags in, so Timmy figured he might as well converse with another human being. "Right. Aren't you scared of getting sick though, with what you're doing? I mean, I'm very grateful that you're willing but it seems like a big sacrifice." 

The man looked thoughtful. "Well, yes I suppose it is. But I need to make money, I have big child support payments to make. Sorry, that's TMI. I guess its been a few days since I had an actual conversation so I'm a little rusty." 

"Same here, man. This is a crazy fucking time. And already being an anxious person its really hard not to spiral when you're all alone with your thoughts. I mean, I read a bunch and play vidoe games and of course stream shows and movies but its still a lot, you know?" 

"I do know," the man said. "I'm Armie, by the way." He stuck his hand out. 

"Oh, nice to meet you man, I'm Timmy." Timmy stuck out his arm and Armie grabbed it and pulled him close to his body, only centimeters separated their torsos. Timmy huffed out a breath and looked up at the tall man. 

"Hi Timmy. When I was doing your shopping, I thought this here is either going to be some really overweight creepy old guy or some really skinny young guy. Its hard not to judge people when you're shopping for them. I try not to because I know its wrong, and especially in times like these because people are desperate, but still. I'm glad to see you were the latter." 

Timmy let out a strangled laugh. "Yeah, I'm glad you ended up being my shopper. And since we've already broken the 6 feet rule, do you want to come in and hang out for a while? Unless you have other deliveries you need to make..." 

Before he could finish the man picked him up like he weighed nothing and sat him down on the counter top right in front of them. "Well, it must be my lucky day because I was hoping that you'd let me try out some of the stuff I bought with you...You didn't give any details on lube so I bought a few different varieities, including my own personal favorite." 

"Oh, and whats that?" Timmy said, his voice rough and low. 

"Its peach flavored. Do you wanna go first or should I?" 

Timmy felt like he was getting punked. At any moment his friends were about to bust in laughing their asses off at his boner and humiliation. Surely he wasn't about to get some of the hottest action of his life, looking as greasy as he did, in the middle of this crazy situation??? But who was he to stop it? YOLO, Timmy thought as he surged up and kissed the man hard on the mouth, his stubble scratching Timmy's face. 

The man moaned and grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed. "Go ahead Timmy, take me out." Armie pulled the peach lube out of the bag and laid it on the counter beside Timmy. 

"Fuck it" Timmy said and he reached for Armie's zipper. He was wearing shorts and Timmy could not wait to see what was underneath. Timmy grabbed the lube and squirted a little in his hand while Armie rubbed the buldge of his boxer briefs. "Let me see it," Timmy said. 

Armie kept palming himself and rubbed Timmys neck with the other hand. "Please Armie." It sounded more strangled this time. 

A flash of panic was in Armie's eyes as he said quietly, "Timmy, I'm not trying to force this on you. Are you okay with this? Please tell me if you aren't. I want to but I don't want to pressure you. I will walk out that door right now, no problem." 

"Don't you fucking dare," Timmy said and he kissed Armie roughly. Armie groaned and pulled his briefs down and Timmy finally made contact with his huge dick. Armie sucked in a breath and Timmy rubbed the lube all over and started stroking slowly. "Holy fuck Armie, you're incredible. God, your dick is amazing." 

Armie started moving along with Timmys' thrusts. "Yeah? You really think so? You're the fucking incredible one. Come here." Armie softly grabbed Timmy's head with his thumbs rubbing each cheek and kissed him softly on the chin, the forehead, then down his long neck. Timmy laughed a breathless laugh and said "feels so good" while he tipped his head back and let Armie kiss around his collarbones and back up to his lips. He pulled back to look at Armie in the eyes. He saw vulnerability there as well as hunger. 

Timmy kissed him once more then dropped to his knees and started licking the head of Armie's cock, peach exploding onto his tongue. But it wasn't that nasty fake fruit taste. "Mmmmmm, you know how to pick your lubes Armie. I've never had anything like this before." 

"Uh huhh," Armie said as he grabbed Timmy's hair softly. Tim heard Armie's breathing quicken when he wrapped his hand around the base of Armie's cock, his long fingers barely meeting, and took about half of him into his warm mouth, swirling his tounge around as much as had room for.

"Timmy, fuck, you are amazing, got damn your mouth feels so good." 

Timmy smiled around Armies cock and felt his sweatpants get a little damp. Armie grabbed Timmy's hair a little tighter but never forced him down. Timmy never went more than halfway down his dick but was still blowing Armie's mind, he could tell. He felt Armie swell in his mouth and he pulled off. Armie immediately fell to his knees, his huge cock swinging, and kissed Timmy on the mouth. "Your turn baby," Armie said as he put Timmy back up on the counter and pulled his sweatpants down. 

Armie looked up at Timmy to get his confirmation that this was okay and Timmy nodded yes quickly, "please Armie, touch me, anything, fuck." The need was urgent now for both of them, they were in their own little world. Armie took a little of the lube, he didn't need much with how Timmy was leaking, and started fisting Timmy's cock with just the right amount of pressure with a flick of the wrist at the tip.

Timmy jerked forward, it had never felt like this when another person touched him. He didn't know if it was the situation, the 'danger' of it, the suddenness of it, or if it was Armie's touch, but he leaned back on the counter and put his hands behind him to prop him up. Armie held his gaze and picked up the pace. All of a sudden Armie bent down and took Tim's tip into his mouth. Timmy whimpered and his head fell to the side. Armie moaned around his dick and sunk all the way down, he was so eager Timmy thought. Didn't seem super experienced but what hot guy like this wanted to please someone else before getting off? Timmy had no idea what Armie's situation was. 

Timmy put his hand on Armie's sholders and ran his fingers over Armie's buzz cut. "Armie, fuck this feels fucking amazing, I'm not going to last long." Armie looked up at him and with one final kiss to the head of his cock, Armie stood up and grabbed Timmy's cock. Timmy pulled Armie to him so he could reach his cock as well and they both started working each other at the same time. This was gonna be explosive, Timmy knew it. He could feel it in Armie's intensity as well as his own. 

"Oh God, fuck, finish me off...Timmy please." Timmy looked down at Armie's huge cock and then at his own cock fucking into Armies huge hand. He moaned "Armie, oh God, i'm gonna" but before he could finish Armie grunted so loud and started shooting his load, at first a few weak streaks then a few insanely strong spurts of come hit Timmy in the face, neck and chest and he moaned and fell over the edge he had been skimming for the last minute. He sprayed Armie's shirt with come. They were both shaking and finishing their orgasms. They stopped stroking each other finally and looked up at each other, out of breath, and laughed. 

"Um, oh my god, that was insane" Timmy said. Armie looked stunned. "I can't believe I came hard enough to hit your neck. Fuck I haven't come like that in forever." 

"Same" Timmy said. 

They disengaged and Timmy waddled over to grab paper towels. "Uh, I don't know what just happened," Timmy said. 

"Me either." Armie said. "This is really unlike me. I've never done anything with a, well, a stranger. But you don't feel like a stranger." 

"Yeah, you showed up on my doorstep to drop off apples, toilet paper, bread and lube and ended up blowing my mind. Is this all because I ordered the lube?" Timmy asked. 

"Well," Armie admitted, "that did get me thinking about sex. But I was going to drop off your stuff and walk away like I always do but for some reason I couldn't, when you opened the door. I didn't plan any of this..." Armie said, rubbing his face. "But when this is all over, maybe I can take you out? Is that too weird?" Armie was blushing and it was adorable to Timmy. At least he wasn't alone in how this kinda took over and happened while being out of character for them both. 

"Um yes, yeah of course" Timmy breathed. "I'd love that. But in the meantime, how do I get you if I do um, need to order more stuff, how can I be sure you're my shopper?" 

"Timmy," Armie said and looked at him adoringly "You don't have to order anything, you can just tell me if you want something and 'Ill bring it over to you alright? No need to bring my job into this anymore" Armie laughed. 

"Uh okay, thank you. Best delivery man ever. Here's my number. Don't be a stranger." Timmy said. 

Armie smirked. "I won't. Enjoy your stuff. Think of me when you try the other flavors. Lemme know your thoughts." 

Timmy felt shy all of a sudden. He had just been inimate with this man but now it felt like they were flirting. "I will" he said. "Thanks for everything Armie." 

He walked Armie the few steps back to the door and hesitated. Armie leaned in slowly and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. 

"Bye Timmy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timmy gave armie his number...they caught feelings over a chance encounter of grocery delivery during the pandemic in nyc. FICTION. liberties have been taken and will continue to be taken. is this safe? NO. is this fun to read and write? YES.
> 
> ideas/comments welcome! :)
> 
> we will get through this!!!!!!!!

It had been 3 days. Armie hadn't heard from Timmy. He was thinking about him constantly. Well of course, he thought, he isn't gonna need more stuff 3 days after he had a shit ton delivered. Armie wondered about maybe picking some stuff up and just showing up at his door...but then he kept talking himself out of it because a) it was like against the law and could get him fired to show up at someone's door, unsolicited, where he had previously made a delivery and b) he felt too stalkerish coming over uninvited, it was just a bad look no matter what the situation.

He just kept hoping he would hear something from Timmy, and kept checking his phone, pulling back to back 16 hour days delivering stuff all over Manhattan on his bike. For some reason, mid-liquor-delivery to 5 stoned (and rich, if the apartment had anything to do with it) frat types it finally dawned on him that Timmy gave him his number, but he didn't give Timmy his own number, so of course he hadn't heard from Timmy as he had no way to contact him. What was wrong with him? He felt so flustered about this whole situation. He never had one night stands or went out trolling for hookups. He had refused to make profiles on dating sites since his divorce. He was 'old school' - at least he thought so until Timmy.

His pulse started racing and he immediately looked in his phone. Shit, that whole encounter was kind of a blur. He didn't reminder having his phone out or handing it to Timmy to type his number into. The only Tim he had in his phone was his Uncle Tim in Wyoming.

He rushed home after 2 more grueling deliveries and took a shower to hopefully wash all the germs off. He went through his dirty clothes hamper and found the shorts he was wearing to Timmy's, dug around in the pockets and found some cash that he had received as tips for deliveries, which he probably should sanitize, can you even sanitize paper money?? Anyway, Armie shook his head and kept digging, and found a crumpled up business card for Timmy Tim; turns out Timmy raps/juggles/sings/dances and otherwise performs at bar mitzvahs around the five boroughs? Armie let out a loud laugh. So this was how Timmy paid the bills. He couldn't wait to tease him and find out more about this.

He saw a cell phone number on the card and immediately typed it into his phone, then his thumbs hovered while he thought of what to say. Be funny? Sarcastic? Go for serious/genuine and inquire about his well being? Because he actually was wanting to know. He finally settles on _Timmy Tim!! It's your friendly neighborhood deliveryman, Armie. Remember me?_ UGH no that sounds idiotic, he admonishes himself.

_Hey Timmy, it's Armie._

_W_ _hat's up?_

Before he could second guess himself anymore he sends the message and holds his breath.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Timmy bit his nails and scrolled through netflix aimlessly. It had been three days and he hadn't heard from Armie. He had debated placing multiple orders for random stuff until he got Armie as his shopper again. But he hated to waste people's time like that and put them needlessly in harm's way by shopping for shit he didn't need. He had gone over and over in his mind about their little hook up. He kinda felt like he dreamed it, to be honest. The only thing that made him sure it wasn't a hallucination was the different lubes he now had in his top nightstand drawer. Those hadn't appeared on their own, right?

He was going stir crazy. He hated to ask his parents for money but if this thing went on a few more weeks, he wouldn't have a choice. All his work had dried up, him and the rest of the world. It was such a crazy and weird time. He was lucky to have an apartment, and enough savings to get by for a while. He had just moved out on his own 4 months ago, living with his parents for 3 years after high school graduation and saving. He wanted to do so many things - but his ultimate goal was to be on Broadway. He had been in some well received off Broadway plays and he was doing what he could to make ends meet while waiting for his big break, entertaining at anniversary celebrations and birthday parties and whatever else would hire him. 

His phone buzzed and he assumed it was his sister since they had been chatting earlier but it was an unknown number. He opened the text and let out a little squeak. It was ARMIE. Hot delivery man savior Armie, bearer of tp, a deep sexy voice and perfectly proportionate junk. He responded back immediately and was half hard as soon as he saw Armie's name and read his words. Oh boy, he was in trouble.

_Hey Timmy, it's Armie._

_What's up?_

**Arrmmmiiiieeeee**

**Hey man**

**Nothing much, how's life treating you?**

_Can't complain._

_I'm sorry it took me a few days to get in contact._

**No worries**

**but I'm happy you did :)**

**been thinking about you, wondering if I made that day up in my mind**

**if I'm going crazy and dreamed you up**

**I feel like the world is collectively losing it a little bit**

_Fuck Timmy you didn't make it up_

_it happened and I still can't believe my luck_

_showing up at your door_

_that crooked smile greeting me_

_my only regret was that it was over too quickly_

_and that I may have left you with the impression I wasn't interested in seeing you again_

_because I very much am_

**well how bout you come round again? ;)**

**got any free time tomorrow?**

**usually I would make an effort not to seem needy**

**but we already had our first impression and...**

**these could be end times u know?**

**so fuck the formalities**

_indeed_

_I don't know about tomorrow, I accept jobs as they come in and I already booked myself out tomorrow._

_maybe the next day, Friday?_

**well ya know I'm not goin anywhere**

_and he's a comedian too!_

_:) can't wait to find out more about Timmy Tim_

_I'm so intrigued, may need to hire your services for a kids party soon_

_you got any references?_

**oh Armie, my services are many**

**you get what you pay for and I'm a fucking steal of a deal**

**I'm pretty legendary around these parts...**

**I'm sure I could scrounge up some letters of recommendation :)**

_no shit. If you're half as good at performing or entertaining as you are at sex, you're money_

**well sex is a sort of performing i guess???**

**but I wouldn't call myself money**

**something took over my body**

**when I got one look at you**

**shit armie I've come no less than 10 times in the last 3 days**

**thinking of your hands and your mouth and how you made me feel**

_are we doing this now?_

_because I'm already touching myself_

**fuckkkk Armie are you serious???**

**holy shit i'm so hard**

_Timmy you were a fucking vision_

_you're seared into my eyelids_

_when I close my eyes I see your face when you come_

_I have almost wrecked my bike so many times daydreaming these last few days_

**noooo don't do that**

**need you in one piece**

**need you so bad**

_you have no idea_

_I'm so close already_

_There is something about you_

_I don't know how to describe it_

**I think I know the feeling**

**its intense**

**Oh! I kinda like the vanilla/caramel one**

**but honestly no lube has been needed since I saw you**

**touched you**

_oh yeah that's a good one_

_sweet but not too overpowering_

_have you tried the warming one yet?_

_I've been thinking of you using them to finger yourself_

**no I was hoping to try that one with you**

**I can't imagine being any warmer but I'm down to try anything**

**I'm so hot right now I'm sweating**

**wish you were here**

_you're perfect_

_so fucking good_

**what have you been thinking about?**

**talk to me Armie**

**please**

_everything_

_I need to make sure you're real_

_need to touch every inch of you_

_want to see you naked_

_underneath me_

_squirming around_

_I'd love to take my time with you but_

_I think I'd have to come first to take the edge off_

_you get me so worked up_

I **can't believe I can do that to you**

**you are driving me insane**

**your words, your body**

**oh fuck here i come**

****[pic]

_Holy fuck._

_I'm speechless_

_how are you real_

_I just came all over myself like a fucking teenager_

_where did you come from?_

**Hells Kitchen baby**

**see you Friday Armieeee <3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it Friday yet?!?!?! all the days run together

Timmy blew a smoke ring and whined into his phone, "I knowwww P, I know what it sounds like, believe me." He flicks some ash off the end of his cigarette. "I get that it makes you nervous because my judgement is sometimes less than stellar but seriously, I get good vibes from this guy!!"

He was sitting on his balcony (if you could call it that - it was a tiny metal landing more like a grate where he could squeeze out to get some fresh air but he had to duck) talking to his sister on the phone. They had been texting and when he told her that he might be hanging out with a guy tomorrow, she flipped her shit. Understandably of course. It wasn't super safe to have a stranger over for a booty call during a pandemic. He left out the whole oral sex part and just said that he hit it off with a guy who delivered some groceries to him and they had been texting. That was all true...it just wasn't the whole truth. He didn't want to worry her even more. He wouldn't even have brought it up but he felt like at least one person should know his plans in the small chance things didn't go smoothly.

"I get it Timmy, you're lonely. Everyone is right now." She sighed and adopted the big sister tone, "He brought you groceries? I mean, shouldn't he be quarantined when he's not making deliveries? Who knows where all he's been and what he's carrying? It just sounds sketchy, like trying to pick up someone during a fucking weird vulnerable time."

Timmy knew she was making sense but he also knew Armie wasn't like that. Lots of their parents friends had tested positive and some were hospitalized. A few of their friends had it as well but luckily they were all okay so far. Timmy knew he probably should be more cautious. But people like Armie didn't roll through Timmy's life every day. He had to find out if this was something that could go somewhere or if it was just a one time thing. Was there any future? All he knew for sure was that he was feeling things that made it impossible for him to turn down hanging out with Armie again.

"Look, please don't worry. I promise I'll keep my phone right by me and if he tries to murder me or something i'll call you..and then 911..if they aren't overloaded with calls right now. Shit. What I mean is, please don't stress about this." Timmy knew it was useless but he wanted her to share even a little of his excitement. "This is a good thing. He is drop dead gorgeous. And nice. I promise, I'm using my brain and not just my dick here." He gets a small laugh out of her. "I'll be careful and I'll call you and give you as many details as you want as soon as he leaves."

"Ok timmy, you better! Please be smart. And do your fucking laundry. Maybe swipe a toilet brush around or a broom or something."

"Yes ma'am!!! love youuu!!! Salut!"

Their texting hadn't ventured into x-rated territory again after yesterday's activities but it was constant and flirty. He felt himself blush and smile and laugh so much while reading Armie's messages. He was about to go to bed and was planning to sleep late then clean his apartment before Armie came over.

Just then his phone buzzed. 

_Would you believe that someone just had me deliver_

_a box of magnums, a Playboy and a Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen kids movie dvd???_

_People are sick._

_like...those aren't necessities?_

**haha ewww that's so strange**

**I'm not surprised tho**

**do you follow the insta account SubwayCreatures?**

**the stuff that people have been wearing on the subway for 'masks'**

**dude, its comedy**

_I'll be sure to check that out._

_been loving all your recs._

_you're getting me cool again_

_hey, did you think of anything I can pick up on my way over tomorrow?_

_I'm happy to grab whatever you need so you don't have to come out of your cave ;)_

**just you.**

**hey, do you think we are being stupid by trying to hang out during this...**

**mess?**

**i don't, but i talked to my sister and she made me feel kinda dumb about it**

_well, I actually have been worried about it Timmy._

_I don't want to bring you any germs._

_but I'm dying to come over_

_I'm willing to risk it if you are..._

**oh thank fuck**

**i wanna see you**

**i did a quick cost benefit analysis and**

**you came out on top**

_hmmm is that so?_

_I do like to be on top_

**arrrmiieeee**

_down boy ;)_

_go to bed_

_rest up for our date_

_see you tomorrow, sexy_

**< 3 <3 <3**

**can't wait**

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Timmy doesn't have a broom. Or a vacuum. He usually borrows cleaning stuff from his elderly neighbor but that's a definite no right now. He feels like a disgusting person. He does wipe down his bathroom and kitchen as best he can, and shove most of his dirty clothes into one pile. That's about all he can do. 

He cranks through some Parks & Rec and before he knows it, there's a knock on his door. He feels hot all over. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Armie is standing there, in all his glory. They smile like idiots at each other. Armie immediately says, "I promise I've been wearing a mask while working and I've been washing my hands to the point of cracking and bleeding. I'm so worried about infecting you."

He looks so nervous. Timmy steps aside to reveal the hospital-size pump of hand sanitizer on the kitchen counter behind him and says "Armie, please. I'm sure you've been careful. Come in and get yourself a squirt of this."

Armie's arms (haha Armie's arms) are full. He has brought pistachios and pot. Coffee, a nice bottle of whiskey, and stuff to make tacos. Timmy doesn't know how he got all that stuff and hopes he didn't go all over town on Timmy's account. 

"Armie, you did too much," he says shyly, looking at the floor. "I really appreciate you coming over and thanks for all this."

"Of course, happy to do it." He smiles and leans down to kiss Timmy's cheek.

Timmy smiles and shakes his head. What a freakin sweetheart this guy is.

Armie takes his shoes off, cleans his hands, puts everything away in the refrigerator and comes back to stand in front of Timmy. He is holding a small mason jar of weed and a small rainbow pipe.

"I'm so sore from the last few days of work, can we light this up and smoke it? Or, if you're not into it, do you mind if I do? Sorry, I didn't mean to presume anything, I just thought..." He doesn't finish his thought.

"Oh...of course, sure. I'd love to join you. Lets go out on my, ah, balcony. Although I don't think it was built for a man your size." Timmy smirks and looks up from Armie's feet to his face. "Lets at least open the window."

Armie chuckles. "Lead the way. Let me get the grand tour."

**"** Well, here's the kitchen. You've been in here before." Timmy blushes bright red, he can feel his cheeks heating up. He points down the hallway, "Down there is the bathroom and my bedroom, and this way is the living room. It ain't much but it's perfect for me."

Armie looks around approvingly. "It's great Timmy, really. I have a roommate so I'm jealous of you. This is such a cool building."

It is only slightly awkward. Not as bad as Timmy thought it might be. He actually feels pretty comfortable. As soon as he opened the door and saw Armie's face, it calmed him down. Whatever happens was gonna happen. Fuck it. 

They walk the few steps through the living area and open up the big window and kinda hang out of it. The city seemed so quiet compared to how it usually did. It was eerie. Armie packed the bowl with his giant hands. He made everything look sexy. He took out a neon pink lighter and lit up, inhaled, closed his eyes, and damn he looked hot doing it. He leaned his head back and blew out a ton of smoke through his nose and mouth. What lung capacity, Timmy thought. Armie looked over at Timmy and raised his eyebrows. Timmy nodded so Armie passed him the bowl and lighter. Timmy took a hit, held it as long as he could, started coughing, and puffed out some smoke. He could tell it was pretty good shit.

They didn't say anything and passed it back and forth until it was cashed.

"Thanks for sharing man. I didn't re-up before lockdown so I ran out a few days ago. Probably a good thing..." Timmy trailed off.

Armie was looking at him intently. "Really, why's that?"

"Well, you know. I feel useless just sitting around in this apartment. I kinda don't know what to do when I'm not working. And if I had any drugs I'd probably just be doing them. I've learned I'm better sticking to social drug use. Otherwise I get too maudlin. Kinda start feeling low, you know?"

"I get that. I'm pretty much the same way. I'm coming to realize I'm an ambivert. I love a good time with people but its gotta have an expiration date. I have to recharge"

"No shit? Me too. I was really into that stuff a couple years back, personality tests and all of that. Thought it would give me this great insight into understanding myself." Timmy looks off into the distance. "What I found is that I fall in the middle or don't quite fit perfectly into any of them."

Armie reaches out and cups Timmy's face. "I could see that." His thumb brushes softly again Timmy's cheek. "I could see you being the life of the party. And I could also see you alone and getting lost in those deep thoughts. It's not a bad thing." Armie drops his hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Just trying to figure out who I am. Oh shit, I've already gotten deep. We're about to get into what I like to call my 'high-deas' phase of being stoned," Timmy giggles.

Armie smiles broadly. "I've had my fair share of those. One time I as sure as shit that I was gonna change the world by bringing bidets into every home in America."

Timmy busts out laughing. "Hey, that's not a bad idea!!! They are all over Europe. Is that where you formulated that plan?"

"Yeah it was. In another life." Armie looks serious all of a sudden. "I'm 33. Just getting that out there."

They look at each other and start laughing. 

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'm 24 if we're getting into numbers."

Armie looks like he wants to say something else. He pauses and says, "Hey, can I lie down on your floor for a minute? My back is bothering me and sometimes it feels good to lay on a hard surface. Sorry, that's a little weird."

"Of course, make yourself at home."

Armie gets up and puts the mason jar and bowl on the coffee table. He gets down on the floor gingerly and stretches out by the couch. He is so long. Timmy just sits for a minute and takes in the scene. He feels the tips of his ears heat up and his eyes feel like slits. Definitely good weed then. He hopes Armie's back is okay and that he didn't feel like he had to come over even though he didn't feel well. 

"I'm gonna get us some glasses of water, maybe a snack?"

"Mmm sounds good, thanks babe."

Babe?!?! Maybe that was a slip. 

When Timmy comes back, Armie is flat on his back, eyes closed, arms folded over his chest. Timmy sets the glasses on the coffee table along with the pistachios and a small bowl for the shells.

While they eat the pistachios, Armie asks Timmy to tell him about his work. Timmy describes some of his funnier experiences and has Armie laughing pretty hard. He seems genuinely interested in what Timmy does, what he wants to do. Timmy tells him about one southern Civil War themed bat mitzvah where the whole place was decorated like Tara in Gone with the Wind, and they asked him to dress like Clark Gable.

"It's actually all been such great stage experience," Timmy says laughing. "I really hope to do more plays whenever everything opens back up. One of the things I was involved with before shit hit the fan has been canceled, the other just supposedly postponed. Its crazy to see the lights turned out on Broadway. Its too depressing if I think about it. Gotta keep everything in perspective. I mean, I have my health, right?"

"Its okay to feel sad about it. This thing has reached across the entire world. Its not always fair to compare suffering. I think its valid to say its hard across the board, everyone is feeling some effects of it and worried about something - health, money, family, the future, career. Some definitely have it worse than others but that doesn't change the fact that we are all adjusting to a different way of life." 

He feels like he could talk to Armie for hours but what he really wants so badly is to touch him. He gets up his courage and says in a slightly lower voice than usual, "Hey, you want me to rub your shoulders? Maybe that will help?" Hmmm, Timmy thinks, this weed must be making me bold. Armie truly brings out the YOLO attitude in me.

Armie opens his eyes and smiles at Timmy.

"I would love that. Thank you."

He sits up with his back against the couch and Timmy arranges himself on the couch behind him, bringing Armie's shoulders and head between his open legs. He starts on the shoulders and neck. Armie groans and his head falls forward.

"How much pressure should I use?" Timmy whispers.

"You can go as hard as you want. I'm pretty tough."

Timmy doesn't doubt that. He keeps kneading Armie's upper back and shoulders. He is staring at Armie's head and just has to touch it again. He reaches up and rubs his fingernails down Armie's scalp and he hears Armie let out a heavy sigh. 

"Timmy, that feels so good."

"You feel amazing under my hands. You're so strong."

Timmy leans down and presses the softest kiss on the side of Armies neck. He works his way up to his ear and Armie turns his head to the other side to give Timmy access. Armie smells amazing. Timmy can't help but lick his neck and take his earlobe gently between his teeth. That thing is taking over his body again...an Armie-induced trance.

Timmy backs up and starts massaging his shoulders again. After a few minutes, he bends down to give the same treatment to the other side of Armie's neck, his other ear. Armie turns his head and softly kisses Timmy on the mouth. Everything feels like its in slow motion and so sensual. Their breathing isn't fast or frenzied. They are slowly kissing and taking each other in. Timmy opens his mouth and Armie's tongue is right there, moving against his. Timmy hears himself moan and Armie turns around to completely face Timmy. 

A minute later Timmy breaks the kiss and says, "Armie. Wait. Is your back okay? Are you in pain?" he whispers.

Armie exhales and it sounds like so much stress and worry is leaving his body. "Not now, I'm not. Guess I just needed some Timmy. I needed to be with another person and just forget about the state of our existence for a little while. Or at least feel like I'm a little less alone in it." He's smiling but his words sound completely serious. He stands up. "Do you want me to start getting the tacos ready?"

"Uh sure, if you're hungry. That'd be great. What can I do?"

Armie smiles a brilliant smile. "You," he pokes Timmy in the chest, "can help me with the guacamole."

"Okay," Timmy grins. 

They go into the kitchen. Timmy goes to the refrigerator. He opens the door and looks back to ask Armie what he needs to get out, and the look Armie is giving him...it could almost impregnante someone. 

"Armie?" he whispers, while Armie takes 3 steps eating up the floor of the kitchen and kisses Timmy hard. He picks him up with his hands under Timmy's ass and sets him back on that blessed counter. They look at each other, noses touching.

"This kitchen gets you hot?" Timmy asks, laughing.

"No, its not the kitchen. Its you Timmy. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I need to be touching you. I want to. Can I?" Armie says breathlessly.

"Yes Armie," kiss, "yes," kiss, "please touch me." 

Armie tilts Timmy's chin up and kisses down his long neck. Armie grabs the bottom of Timmy's tshirt and steps back. Timmy puts his arms up and Armie takes his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Armie makes a strangled kind of noise. He's never seen this much of Timmy's skin. He feels intoxicated by more than just weed. He rubs Timmy's arms and down his back, up his sides, back up to his neck and then holds his head. They just look at each other for a beat. Timmy looks wrecked already and is breathing heavy.

Armie then pulls his own tshirt over his head and Timmy slides to the edge of the counter and pulls Armie to him by wrapping his legs around Armie's. Their chests brush and Timmy feels the hair on Armie's chest rubbing against him. Armie feels so warm. Timmy puts his hands on Armie's waistband. They stop kissing and hold each other's gaze while Timmy undoes the button and unzips. He doesn't stop pushing with his feet til Armie's jeans are puddled on the floor. Armie picks Timmy up again, wrapping his legs around him, steps out of his pants and carries him back toward the bedroom. 

Forget the fucking tacos. For now at least.

Armie puts Timmy on the bed and crawls over him. He reaches for Timmy's pants and slides them down. "Timmy..." Armie growls when he sees that Timmy isn't wearing underwear again. Armie pulls Timmy's pants down to his feet and then off. He kisses Timmy's right ankle and starts slowly up his leg, staring him down at the same time. Armie is a breath away from Timmy's balls when Timmy thinks he hears a knock on the door. He isn't expecting anyone and wild horses couldn't drag him away from this situation. The banging gets louder. Armie stops what hes doing and looks up at Timmy quizzically. Timmy shrugs and then before he can say anything, they hear a key in the lock and the door is opened with a bang. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pauline busts in then the boys get down to business
> 
> So I finished this chapter the other day, actually was happy with it, and thought i sent the draft to myself in gmail but its GONE. MISSING. is there anything worse???? of course, this isn't as good as I remember it but oh well. 
> 
> I truly hope you are all okay. Thank you for reading, i do appreciate it so much. xoxoxoxo

"Timmy?!!??" A scream.  
"Oh my God, Timmy!!! Are you here?"

"fuck" Timmy mumbles as he jerks his sweatpants back up and on as fast as he can, meanwhile Armie almost falls off the bed trying to get out of the way.

"Timmy?? Why are there clothes on the floor!!" 

Timmy hears her walk (more like charge) into the living room. He is disoriented because his mind and body had been 100 percent focused on Armie Armie Armie a few seconds ago and now he needed to deal with this shit.

He quickly jogged down the short hall into the living room area.

"Pauline, I'm fine. What the fuck??" He sounds a little out of breath to his own ears. His arms are crossed over his chest but he’s sure he is a little flushed.

She looked a wreck. She turned to him eyes wide open, looking kinda crazed.

"Timmy!!! Oh thank fuck." 

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been texting you and calling you and you didn't pick up. And Cuomo has been all over the news talking about how people are trying to run scams right now since everyone is vulnerable and I just got this really bad feeling, like that big sister protective feeling, that someone was perpetrating a scam on you because you are so trusting and I just knew this stranger was gonna rape or rob you or I don’t fucking know, just sucker you somehow."

She pulled at her long ponytail and took a closer look at him, actually seeing him for the first time.

"Why aren't you saying anything?? Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” 

He raised his eyebrows.

“Oh my god, am I cockblocking you? Fuck, I'm so sorry, I overreacted. When I opened the door and saw a pile of clothes that didn’t look like yours and thought...I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry. Say something."

"I'm just trying to process all this. Yes you cockblocked the hell out of me just then. And I do appreciate your concern. I told you to stop fucking watching the news!!! It’s just making everyone feel worse."

She smiled weakly. "Okay you’re right you’re right.” She shook her head as if to clear away the bad thoughts she was having. “So everything’s okay?"

"Yes, more than okay, sorry for not answering. I honestly haven’t looked at my phone in hours, probably the first time in like months that’s happened. I'm really sorry I worried you and didn’t respond. I was hanging out with Armie, the guy I told you about."

"Is he here right now?"

Timmy smiled shyly and looked down, nodded.

"Okay, I feel like such an idiot, I’m so sorry, I think I’m getting paranoid. I know you gave me that key for like EMERGENCY emergencies and fuck. Mom and dad are so on edge and I had just talked to them and all I could picture was you being an easy mark for some asshole. I'm sorry. I'm gonna see myself out." She took a deep breath. "I hope I didn’t ruin anything." Just then, Armie peeked around the corner. Timmy knew he was turning bright red, he was mortified and yet nothing could really touch the buzz he had felt since Armie came in. He knew what it felt like to be stoned but this was a different high. 

"Um, hi I'm Armie," Armie walked over and stuck out his hand, like he was meeting someone in a totally normal situation. He had thrown on some of Timmy’s clothes because his were on the floor in the kitchen still.

Pauline smiled and stuck her hand out and then immediately jerked it back and winced as she remembered she wasn't supposed to even be standing this close to this person. "Hi, I'm Pauline, this one's big sister," as she ruffled Timmy's hair. "I'm so sorry for busting in here. I'm not usually like this I promise."

"It’s okay, I think it’s cool that you look out for Timmy like this."

"Oh. Well, thanks for being so understanding. I'm gonna head out now, go home and NOT watch the news, haha."

Timmy wasn't saying a word, being unusually quiet. He usually would be fucking pissed and embarrassed that once again his sister thought his judgement was shit but all he could do was smile.

As soon as she walked out the door, Armie dragged Timmy by the arm back toward the bedroom.

"Now where were we?" 

They started stripping again and Timmy noticed Armie tossed the clothes back into the pile on his floor, but he wanted to make sure he remembered which exact clothes of his Armie had worn.

They were standing there naked looking into each other's eyes with the daylight coming through the window. Timmy never did shit like this. All his hookups happened in the dark. This was new. Armie cradled Timmy's face and kissed him deeply. Guess they weren't even gonna talk about what just happened.

As if he could read Timmy's mind, Armie spoke up, "I feel like we should talk but all I want to do is this," and he leaned back in for a kiss. He backed Timmy up onto the bed and hovered on top of him. Both of them were hard again so it looked like Pauline's interruption hadn't totally ruined the mood. 

Timmy laughed. "Yeah. So that was my sister."

"It’s good she watches out for you," Armie said seriously, as he leaned back down to kiss Timmy who was flat on his back in the middle of the bed. Armie held himself up with one arm and reached down between them with his other hand, rubbing down Timmy's chest to his belly, to his hip. He moved slightly so that his dick lined up with Timmy's and they both moaned. Timmy's was high-pitched, Armies was deep but they sounded so good together. 

They kissed some more and Armie was rubbing Timmy's throat, over his adam's apple, then his nipples. Armie sucked on his tongue and Timmy could feel himself throbbing. He was so turned on by everything about this person. He was ready to beg Armie to touch his dick but luckily Armie was on the same page and was almost as needy as he was. Armie did keep checking in with Timmy, looking him in the eye and basically asking for his consent just like he did the first time. 

Armie leaned over the bed and crawled to where he had seen the lube earlier sitting in a pile of socks, books, receipts, hats and picks up the warming one they discussed days before. "I saw it here when I was grabbing some clothes to meet your family," he chuckled.

Tim groaned and put his hands over his face. This would be a funny story one day, Armie meeting his sister in his clothes, but for now they had other things to think about. 

Armie squeezed some lube in his hand and reached down to his cock. He started stroking himself and the sight and sound of that alone almost made Timmy come. Armie was truly a work of art. He was on Timmy’s bed, on his knees in front of him, rubbing his gorgeous dick, that was hard because of Timmy. There was no time to question this miracle now. Only time to enjoy every second.

After half a minute of Armie working himself, Timmy made grabby hands at him and Armie let go of his own cock in favor of touching Timmy. “I haven’t forgotten about you,” his voice was dripping with want. "I've been thinking about this for days. And now you're underneath me and you're mine." He ran 2 warm and wet fingertips up Timmy's cock from his balls, then around the head a couple of times. 

He leaned down over Timmy, their faces so close together, and took them both into his huge fist. It felt better than any actual sex Timmy had ever had. Timmy didn’t know if it was that lube or Armie, definitely Armie he decided. 

As Armie gripped both of their dicks, they fucked slightly up into his fist while rubbing against each other. They weren’t kissing but just looking all over each other’s faces, both wanting this so bad, and chasing their quickly approaching orgasms. “I can’t wait any longer,” Armie said at the end of a long groan. With that, he sped up his movements slightly and added a little flick of his wrist up at the heads of their cocks and Timmy was done. 

He gave no warning and just came so hard he shot some into Armie’s hair. With come dripping down his forehead, one clump falling into his eyelashes, Armie squeezed them tighter while he came. Timmy finished first and was so sensitive but didn’t want to interrupt Armie’ pleasure so he just watched Armie's face as he finished riding out his orgasm with a few more soft pumps. 

Armie fell to the side of Timmy and laid on the bed looking up. He made a sound kind of like a shocked laugh. He murmured almost more to himself than Timmy, “It wasn’t all in my head.”

Timmy was breathing and shaking like he’d just run sprints. Before he could make a joke about Armie’s sticky situation, Armie said, “Let’s take a shower. Can we both fit?”

“Should be able to.” Timmy grinned. “Just let me catch my breath for a second, Jesus.” He licked his lips and let his arms flop on the bed above his head. After a moment, he leaned over the side of the bed, put his feet on the floor and slowly stood up. He grabbed Armie’s hand and led him into the bathroom.

Armie immediately leaned in to turn the water on while Timmy peed. “Hopefully you won’t have to bend down too much in there.”

“No problem. I don’t mind.” Armie smiled.

Of course he doesn’t mind, Timmy thought. The man’s a fucking saint. A sex saint? That i feel completely comfortable with even though he's the hottest person I've ever seen?

Armie stepped into the bathtub and Timmy followed him. After making sure the water was hot but not scalding, Armie picks up Timmy’s shampoo and squirts some in his hand. “Mmmm I love the way your hair smells. Can I wash your hair? Then my hands will smell like it for the rest of the night.”

Who in their right mind would say no to that? Armie paid attention to Timmy’s scalp and curls and took his time washing that beautiful head of hair. Timmy was fully hard again. "That was so intense." Timmy had been quiet but started babbling while Armie rubbed his head."Like I'm not even going to beat around the bush. Sex with you is on a whole 'nother level." Armie just said "Mmhmm" in agreement. Timmy had come 15 minutes ago and was so horny again. Armie quickly washed his own short hair with Timmy’s shampoo. Then he grabbed the soap and started washing Timmy’s arms and chest. 

He spun Timmy around and Timmy expected to feel him washing his shoulders and back but instead, Armie placed the soap back in the dish and dropped to his knees. He immediately put his hands on Timmy’s ass cheeks and started spreading him apart. “Is this okay?” he asked huskily. “I’m dying to get my mouth on you.”

Timmy nodded and leaned forward to brace himself with his hands on the tiles in front of him. Armie started licking, kissing, and nibbling Timmy’s crease and around his hole. There was no other word for what he was doing than devouring. Timmy felt like he was being consumed by Armie and it was enough to almost make his knees buckle. Armie’s tongue was hot, the shower was hot, Timmy’s body was on fire. Armie sucked on his hole like no one had ever done before. He poked his tongue into Timmy and added a finger. Timmy thought about touching his dick but he literally didn’t think he could handle more stimulation. Timmy pounded the tiles in front of him with his fist when Armie added a second. “Fuck fuck fuck,” Timmy was chanting as he felt the ache starting to gather low in his belly. Armie bent his 2 fingers at an angle and bumped Timmy’s spot a couple times and Timmy shot his second load of the evening all over the shower. Armie was murmuring something while kissing him and licking him through it. Oh fuck, Timmy thought as he hung his head and tried to breathe. This is the best day of my life.


End file.
